je t'aime moi non plus
by laloune
Summary: fic assez maso sur les relations C 17 Bra...


avant de fêter ses 18 ans, Bra choisit de s'installer dans un appartement seule. Cela peina son père, mais il ne le montra pas.

Elle passa sa journée dans les boutiques avec sa mère entrain d'acheter ses meubles et décorations. Puis elle rentra se reposer. Pan et marron vinrent lui rendre visite. Elle les installa dans son nouveau salon en cuir et leur servit à boire.

-Alors, ça va comme vous voulez ?

-Oh, moi oui ! soupira Marron.

-Moi pas du tout, grogna Pan.

-Expliquez vous !! toi, Marron, je suis sûre que tu es amoureuse !

-Exactement ! et j'ai choisi une proie très difficile, pour une fois !

-Et pour cause ! ronchonna sa compagne. C'est Heidan.(l'ex de Pan)

-Je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère ! rigola Bra en s'asseyant auprès d'elles.

-Non, c'est pas du tout ça. En fait, on a fait un pari, et j'ai perdu. Je suis obligée de séduire ton frère ! fit elle avec une moue dégoûtée en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le fauteuil.

bra s'écroula de rire.

-Bonne chance ! Marron, t'es pas gentille, de lui avoir choisi trunks !

-D'autant plus que c'est mon ex, alors tu t'imagines ! allez, moi je dois vous laisser, j'ai du pain sur la planche si je veux réussir à détourner l'attention de Heidan sur moi quelques mois. Bye !

elle posa son verre et sortit par la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant au vent.

Marron et Trunks... ça avait été une liaison explosive qui avait fait la une des journaux. Elle, top model chouchou des plus grandes marques, belle à croquer, et lui, l'homme déclaré le plus sexy de la planète, le plus beau, ayant les plus beaux yeux... bref, la totale ! ça avait duré deux ans. Ils comptaient se marier, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne coureur de jupons. Marron l'avait viré avec le plus grand regret, car elle l'aimait vraiment. Lui était fou d'elle, malgré ce qu'il faisait. ils avaient rompu il y avait à peine quelques mois, alors allez dire à trunks- qui courait les filles sans arrêt- que Pan, le garçon manqué qu'il avait changée enfant et avec laquelle il avait joué gamine voulait le draguer ! de plus, Trunks avait 26 ans, marron 25,elle 18. mission impossible !

Bra sourit en regardant sa copine partir.

2 jours plus tard... le jour de son anniversaire...

Son portable sonna et elle sortit de sa cuisine enfumée pour y répondre.

-Bra ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Goten.

-Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais si tu pouvais pas venir avec moi au bal du lycée où j'enseigne ?

-non, j'peux pas, j'suis en plein déménagement, fit elle en croquant dans une pomme, piquée au vif qu'il ne lui ait pas souhaité joyeux anniversaire

Elle entendit en bruit bizarre.

-Goten ?

-Re...garde dehors !

-Quoi ?

-Je te dis de te mettre à la fenêtre !

elle courut ouvrir sa baie vitrée et découvrit que le ciel était noir.

-Je crois que quelqu'un a trouvé les boules de cristal, annonça t'il.

-C'est pas bon signe ! allons y !

-Je te retrouve là bas.

Elle raccrocha, mit un jean et un haut puis s'envola le plus rapidement possible. Elle atterrit à kamé house, essoufflée et décoiffée. Quand elle se posa, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était là, comme à l'attendre. Un cri l'accueillit.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!!!!!!!

elle en eut les larmes au yeux. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé cela ! elle sauta dans les bras de ses parents, embrassa Trunks et tapa la tête de goten en lui murmurant :

-Tu m'as piégée ! je te revaudrai ça, je te jure.

Elle embrassa C18 qui sourit gentiment (eh oui, dans mon récit, elle est assez sympa !)et s'aperçut seulement que le dragon était vraiment là.

-C'est ton cadeau, chérie, dit sa mère. Tu peux exaucer trois souhaits.

-C'est trop gentil ! s'exclama t'elle, les larmes au yeux, mais j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

Elle fit rapide tour de l'assemblée d'un regard en chuchotant au oreilles de Marron et pan, puis revint vers le dragon.

-Je veux, en premier, que toutes les compagnes, amis et descendants des saiyens vieillissent au même rythme.

Elle entendit des exclamations surprises, mais ne se retourna pas et continua.

-Je veux que chacun ici retrouve ce qu'il a perdu de plus cher.

Hoquets de surprise contenus par tous. Végéta s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit la main.

-le dernier est pour toi, papa, murmura t'elle. (Puis plus fort) je veux que tous les saiyens soient ressuscités sur leur planète qui se trouvera tout près de la terre.

Le dragon hocha la tête, et exauça d'abord le premier souhait.

-Premier souhait exaucé, annonça t'il.

il exauça le deuxième et le troisième. On vit apparaître C17 auprès de sa sœur, le père de chichi, les frères et le père de goku, et la planète végéta.

-J'ai accompli mon travail. Adieu !

les sept boules disparurent, et alors seulement elle osa regarder derrière elle. Tout le monde semblait prêt à la tuer.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? c'était TON cadeau ! lui reprocha sa mère.

-ça m'a fait plaisir de le faire.

son père serra sa main encore plus fort dans la sienne et décréta que le premier qui ouvrirait la bouche contre sa fille mourrait sur le champ. Bardock et ses deux autres fils s'envolèrent vers leur planète, résignés. Ils savaient que se rebeller ne servirait à rien. Cette petite colonie de sang-mêlés terriens-saiyens viendrait à bout d'eux aussi facilement que des enfants cassant leurs jouets. Chichi passa toute la soirée avec son père, C18 avec son frère. Bra rentra un peu tard, vers 2 h du matin, avec sangoten qui la ramena à la maison. Ils entrèrent et elle ferma la porte à clé. Elle enfila un tee shirt et le rejoignit au salon où ils discutèrent longtemps. Il était le meilleur ami de trunks et le sien, malgré la différence d'âge. Ils s'adoraient, et la complicité entre eux était énorme. Ils mangèrent un pot de glace et allèrent se coucher. Bra se pelotonna contre lui avec un grognement de satisfaction et s'endormit. Il la suivit quelques instants plus tard. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie stridente de son portable associée à celle de la porte. Elle décrocha et alla ouvrir.

-Allô ? papa ? pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ?

-Il est 14h, jeune fille. Et je t'appelles parce que Chichi pique une crise et cherche goten. Il n'est pas chez toi ?

-si, justement. Dis le lui de ma part et que je le ramènerai sain, sauf, propre et bien nourri.

-bien. Je pars pour quelques jours sur Végéta pour prendre un peu les commandes de ce boucan.

-Papa... grand père est ressuscité, n'est ce pas ? il va vous créer des problèmes.

Il ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Elle ouvrit et se trouva en face de C17. son regard glacé se posa sur son tee shirt assez court de manière suggestive pendant un court instant, puis il passa en ébauchant un geste de la main pour laisser passer Marron.

-Salut, chérie ! fit elle en l'embrassant. Je suis venue pour notre défilé de ce soir.

-Quoi ? j'avais complètement oublié !

elle leur fit signe de s'installer et courut dans la salle de bain. Entre temps, goten se leva et sortit de la chambre en boxers, salua les invités et entra dans la cuisine en se grattant la tête. Bra ressortit de la douche au moment où il revenait de la cuisine, c'est à dire qu'ils se croisèrent au salon. Ils se firent la bise amicale sur la bouche et bra vint s'asseoir, propre et belle, près de son amie.

-Je t'ai amené mon oncle. Papa a insisté pour qu'il ''ne nous arrive rien du tout'' au défilé, pouffa Marron.

-Comme si c'était notre premier.

Bra était bien plus belle que marron, mais elle refusait toute publicité. Celle de trunks, de son père aux origines mystérieuses et de sa mère lui suffisaient. Elle avait commencé le métier de présentatrice télé et de mannequin pour être indépendante de ses parents. Tous les couturiers se l'arrachaient, et ces temps-ci, elle était débordée. Elle était officiellement fiancée à goten, pour éviter tous les ragots.

-Laisse le faire, après tout, on ne sait jamais, avec tous ces saiyens qui se promènent en liberté.

Son esprit était ailleurs, mais elle ne le montra pas et partit travailler. Elle resta professionnelle et on les fit défiler jusque tard dans la nuit. Dès qu'elle termina, elle téléphona à sa mère qui était en larmes.

-Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Oh, bra, tu n'aurais pas dû ramener ces horribles gens ! ils sont venus ici et...

elle renifla longtemps.

-Et quoi ? ils t'ont fait du mal ?

elle tremblait de rage.

-Non, dieu merci, mais ils m'ont dit des choses si méchantes et si grave sur ton père... il me dégoûte, je ne veux plus le voir !

-Maman, réfléchis bien. Normalement, je ne dois pas me mêler de ça, mais pense à ce que vous avez vécu.

-Il a tué des gens ! des millions de gens ! des innocents ! et il m'a touchée avec ses mains pleines de sang...

-Mère ! hurla t'elle. C'est toi qui me dégoûtes !

elle lui raccrocha au nez et rentra à la maison, furieuse.

Bulma jeta le téléphone et s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le sol. Le téléphone n'atteignit jamais le mur, et pour cause, végéta l'avait attrapé au vol. sa voix fit frémir sa compagne.

-C'est parce que j'ai tué tant de gens que je n'ai pas droit à l'amour ?

elle leva vers lui ses yeux couleur océan et s'aperçut qu'il essuyait rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-J'ai payé pour les avoir tués. Je suis mort trois fois au moins, je suis tombé amoureux et j'ai sauvé cette planète deux fois ! oui, je suis un assassin, j'ai déjà-et plusieurs fois- tué de mes mains nues ! mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'aimer !

elle se releva pour lui tenir tête et lui ordonna de sortir de sa maison, ce qu'il fit sans un regard en arrière. Elle appela sangoku qui vint aussitôt à la rescousse.

-Je pense que tu as fait une bêtise, bulma.

-Tu sais penser, toi ?fit elle, sarcastique.

Il ne releva pas la remarque et continua.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que à chaque fois que végéta est mort, c'était parce qu'il refusait d'achever notre adversaire. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il n'a pas touché à un seul être vivant, ne serait-ce qu'une fleur ou même une parcelle de gazon. Evidemment, il est trop fier et modeste, et il ne te le dira jamais.

Elle se tint la bouche comme si elle allait vomir et se leva précipitamment.

-J'ai le don de m'enflammer pour rien, fit elle, rougissante, face à végéta qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Désolée.

Sangoku se leva et prétexta aller manger un peu pour les laisser seuls.

Il haussa les épaules et la prit dans ses bras pour un petit câlin.

Bra trouva sa maison propre et s'en étonna. Goten, ranger ? ça n'arrivait pas souvent, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer. Enfin, fallait pas poser des questions inutiles. Elle ôta son manteau, se démaquilla et mit sa chemise de nuit, puis prit une tasse de thé et s'accouda au balcon pour réfléchir. Une voix froide la fit sursauter.

-Eh, petite ! j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour dormir et le plus rapidement possible. Ma nièce m'a dit que t'avais de la place chez toi.

-Elle a du culot, celle là ! j'ai plus de place, désolée. Goten a pris le canapé et je suis dans la chambre.

-ton lit, il est à 2 places, non ? je peux dormir là. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne manges pas et je ne viole pas les petites filles.

-Ahahaha ! très drôle... entre et mets toi à l'aise, le vieux.

-Le vieux ? mais je suis jeune !

-Ouais, t'as juste quelque chose comme l'âge de ma mère !

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! cria t'il, piqué au vif. J'ai exactement 47 ans !

-Oh ! et c'est sûr que c'est pas vieux, ça ! soupira t'elle. Entre, C 17, sinon je vais fermer la baie et tu resteras dehors.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre, et se coucha à l'autre bout sans fermer les yeux.

-tu veux du thé ?

-Non, je ne bois pas ça.

-Alors, quoi, de l'huile chaude ? plaisanta t'elle. Le visage de C 17 s'assombrit.

-Je blaguais, ne te vexe pas, assura t'elle.

-Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour, petite. Je n'ai aucun sentiment.

-tu dis n'importe quoi ! la mère de Marron a des sentiments ! tout le monde en a.

-Peut être, mais personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi. Un androïde incapable qui ne sait que ronchonner...

-tu sais, moi je t'aime bien, C17. tu me rappelle mon père, même si il n'est pas très plaisant autant comme personnage que comme exemple.

Il rit franchement cette fois et elle rougit un peu en voyant ses pensées se déformer à la vue de son sourire dévastateur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir près de lui et de lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Tu as dû avoir beaucoup d'amies, non ?

-Non, aucun. Pas le temps. En plus, ils ne me supportaient pas bien longtemps.

-Je veux dire, petite amie.

-Oh, ça ! non plus. Enfin, des aventures d'un soir qui ne me satisfaisaient jamais. Je suis assez déçu par le sexe, vois-tu.

-oh, c'est bien dommage, lâcha t'elle en se levant. Le sexe est intéressant quand on y ajoute sa touche personnelle. Et quand on aime vraiment, on ne voit pas de défauts à sa partenaire.

-Bof... tout ça n'est pas très captivant. Aucune manière n'a encore attiré mon attention.


End file.
